Mating
by shycas95
Summary: This is going to sound really cliché and cheesy but believe me when I say, that life never turns out quite the way you imagine it's going to be. It's not like I lived a completely normal life to begin with. You see my family moves around a lot, and by family I mean me, my older brother, and my dad. This story is about a vampire Edward mating with a human Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**

This is going to sound really cliché and cheesy but believe me when I say, that life never turns out quite the way you imagine it's going to be. It's not like I lived a completely normal life to begin with. You see my family moves around a lot, and by family I mean me, my older brother, and my dad.

My dad is a business man, and his job requires us to move around the country every few years. So far we have lived in L.A., New York, Tennessee, Hawaii, and a few other places. Now my dad's job has brought us to Denali, Alaska, and I have to say that it is my least favorite place in the world. The day we arrived it was snowing and windy. Not only do I hate everything cold and wet, but to have it forcibly blowing in my face made me instantly hate Alaska.

Our new town is so small that the majority of the people at my new school knew who my brother and I where before we even got to school. No offense to anyone but that was a little creepy, almost stalker status creepy; especially when people where asking weird questions about my life that had a little too much background information attached to it.

While I found all of this a little creepy, my brother Henry on the other hand, loved all the attention he was getting. But then again, he has always wanted to live the life of a celebrity. Now, I know what you're thinking; he's a total douche bag, and you would be right, but he's a good guy too, well at least to me he is. He is the poster child for older, protective, and caring brother. He never lets anyone get away with messing with me and he always tries to make me happy and take care of me. That's more than my father ever does. All he does is drag us across the country then leave for hours on end.

Though my brother is great life at home has never really felt right. Not since my mother packed up in the middle of the night and left us. My brother tries to make the house a happy place but for some reason no place has ever felt like home. When I think of home I picture my brother and I surrounded by boxes and luggage.

But this story isn't about my sad family life. It's about how I met him, and all the complications that came with that. And that story all started because of me and my brother's curiosity and need for adventure.

It all began with me yelling "Henry come back!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, this is my first story and I'm not sure if people will actually read it... So if you have read it so far please feel free to leave any comments and criticisms.**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight. I only own Henry and the plot. (I realized I forgot to do this last time but I'm to lazy to go back and fix it so let's just say this one is for both this entry and the last one. Okay? Good! I hope you enjoy the story!)**

Chapter 2 BPOV

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

ARGH, I groan as I turn off my stupid alarm clock. Sometimes I think that thing hates me because when ever my dreams start getting good it has the nerve to wake me up. After turning off the alarm clock I rolled over and tried to pretend the day hadn't started. I'm on week three of my new high school and I really do not see it becoming any more interesting any time soon. That place is as dead as a door nail. The minute I walk in I can feel it sucking the energy and life out of me.

"I really do not want to get up," I mumble into my pillow as I hear my brother's bed room door open.

_Oh crap he can't use the bathroom before me!_ I think as I quickly get up and run to the bathroom by passing my zombie of a brother. I'm so lucky he's practically dead when he gets up in the morning.

He lifts his head a little as I dash into the bathroom and slam the door in his face with a little chuckle. After I finish up in the bathroom I open the door to see my brother dozing on the wall. Being the wonderful sister that I am I gently push him into the bathroom hoping his brain will operate I autopilot because I know there is no way I can actually wake him up completely without involving torture.

Once in my room I change and make my bed then head down to the kitchen to make breakfast. After only tripping once on my way down the stairs I safely enter the kitchen and see that the coffee pot has not been touched; that either means that Dad never came home or just didn't feel like making coffee. I'm betting on the first scenario.

Right when I finish putting everything on the table I hear my brother enter the kitchen and say "You didn't burn anything did you shrimp?"

"Of course I didn't big foot," I reply as we both settle down to eat. You see, he calls me a shrimp because compared to him I'm short. He's 6'2 while I'm only 5'4 if you round up, but other than that we are pretty similar. We both share the same chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, courtesy of our father. We also both have a heart shaped face that came from our mother, although his face is a more of a boyish heart shape.

"Did you happen to hear Dad come in last night?" I ask Henry casually.

"Nope," he replies curtly around a mouthful of food. I know his opinion of Dad, and while I can't exactly blame him, I know our father Charlie loves us dearly and just doesn't know how to express it. "It seems like he couldn't be bothered to drop by and spend a little time with his children or to even say 'he guys don't worry I'm still alive'" Henry continued.

Not wanting to anger him any more I get up and put my dishes in the sink, "You almost done? It snowed last night so it'll take us longer to get to school."

"Yeah I'm done."

As we drive out of our drive way in Henry's old, beat up, and faded red truck I look at our new home. I may not like Alaska but our new house has to be one of the nicest we have ever had. It's a beautiful two story house with stone work on the front and a wrap around front porch, not that we would ever really use the thing, but still it's nice to have.

"I can in like a wrecking ball…." started as soon as Henry turned on the radio.

"Would you turn that crap off?"

"What? You don't like this song? I think she is very classy," Henry says with a devilish smile and turns the channel. The rest of the trip to school is relatively quiet and full scenes of the forest. One of the things I hate most about this place is the forest. You never know what's going to pop out of them. I told Henry that when we first got here and all he said was that I watch too many horror movies.

As Henry pulls up to the school a group of people turn and wave at us. "Looks like our fan club is here," I mutter as I slam the car door shut.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. We don't become instant celebrities at every school we go," Henry whispers to me before saying, "Hey guys! How's it goin'. You catch the game last night Mike?" Only Mike wasn't paying attention to my brother, he was staring at me. "Yo, earth to Mike. You here bro?" Henry asks while shoving Mike a little harder that necessary.

Mike comes out of his daze abruptly and says "No, I didn't see the game you know I don't like sports." Of course my brother knew that, he just wanted a reason to mess with Mike. Within our first five minutes of being at this school Michael Newton hit on me, and let's just say that brother bear did not appreciate that.

Upon entering the main building we all dispersed to our own classes. Lucky for me Henry is in all my classes except Biology and English. He should be a senior this year but when he was in the third grade he got really sick and missed a lot of school and ended up having to repeat the grade.

"Ready for another wonderful day of Government?" He says with a cheesy smile.

"Oh sure, 'cause I just love relearning all same crap over and over again." School really was terrible. Especially when you move around a lot like we did. Not only you go over this stuff in previous History classes but in our last school we wherein an advanced placement class. Now everyday in this class just feels like de ja vu but in slow motion.

"Ok class, open your text books to page…" and here is where I zone out and just do the homework. Lucky for me the teacher never calls on me. I think he learned his lesson in my first two days here that I could teach this class better than he could.

The rest of my morning classes pass by in a blur, and before I knew it Henry and I were in the cafeteria's lunch line. "They call this stuff food?"

Henry examines the plate of who knows what that I was holding carefully and says "If they do maybe they're that ones that need to go to school 'cause I don't think that's edible."

With that said I put the plate down and look for something that actually looks like food and am left with chips, fruit, and salad. Yum! Can you hear the sarcasm?

"Very healthy food choice Bella, you trying to lose weight?" Lauren sneers as Henry and I sit down.

"Why Lauren? Do you have any tips? I'm sure you're an expert." I say casually say as I sit between my smirking brother and an amused Angela. Out of all the people in this school the only one that is actually decent is Angela Webber. Lauren, on the other hand, is the complete opposite and only seems to hate me because other people are paying more attention to me than her.

"So, guys ready for the annual house search?" Tyler asks while chopping on what looks like a lasagna impersonator.

"Eww, Ty, try to be civilized for once." Another girl who we sit with named Jessica said. She was one of the first people Henry and I met here, and the only reason she wanted us here was so she could be more popular. After spending some time with her though, I have found that she's not completely horrible, a little annoying and shallow, but nice enough.

"House search?" I ask while swatting Henry's hand away from my chips without looking.

"Damn girl you're like a ninja! And the house search is for the Denali house." Tyler replies.

"Yeah, we go like every year." Jessica adds nodding like she thinks she's really helped explain things.

"You want to elaborate?"

"The Denali search is something we started doing in middle school after we heard the legend of the Denali family. Supposedly, there is a house somewhere out in the wilderness that has been around for hundreds of years. We always go about this time of year." Angela says quietly.

"Ang, you didn't even tell them the best part! The Denali family is supposed to have three insanely gorgeous sisters." Mike yells excitedly.

"And the story goes that they're hundreds of years old." Eric, another person in our lunch group, says.

"Yeah, anyway, we go every year because the guys refuse to admit that they don't exist," Lauren interjects while inspecting her nails.

"It's more of a group outing than anything else," Jessica adds.

"NO! They do exist! And when we finally find them I'm going to hook up with at least one of them and then my life will be complete," Mike says dreamily.

"Wow, Mike I can see you have such high aspirations in life." I say while shaking my head.

"Yeah, well, are you guys in?"

"Why not," Henry says with a bored tone."

"Henry!"

"What? It's not like we have anything better to do and it sounds like fun."

"What's wrong Bella, you scared?" Lauren says with a little too much satisfaction.

"If you're scared Bella, you don't have to worry, I'll take care of you." Wow, Mike weren't you just saying that you were going to hook up those Denali sisters?

"I'm not scared; I just don't think walking around the wilderness and getting lost will be fun."

The rest of the day was spent with everyone talking about the Denali house hunt, even Henry was getting excited about it.

"I can't believe you actually want to go on that trip."

"I can't believe you don't want to go, aren't you the one who's always saying you want more adventure in your life." Henry says while grabbing some cookies in our kitchen.

"Yeah, but walking around in a frozen waste land just does not sound appealing."

"Come on what's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh, we could get lost and die. Oh! Or we could be eaten by bears."

"Stop being so silly, I'm sure they know what they're doing."

"You seriously trust Mike Newton to know what he's doing?"

"Well, no but Angela and her boyfriend Ben wouldn't be going if they thought they were in any sort of danger."

"I guess..."

"Hey kids are you guys home?"

"No Dad, that's why my trucks in the drive way." Henry huffed.

Dad peeked his head in the kitchen and I went up to hug him, "Hey Dad how are you?"

"I'm fine Bells how are you kids doing?"

"Just peachy Father. Now if you'd excuse me I have homework to do."

"Henry wait! I have a surprise for you two."

We followed our day out the front door a brand new Chevelotte Avalanche. "What's this?" Henry says with a stink face.

"It's you guy's new car! I figured with this weather and road conditions a new car was in order." Dad says with a smile.

"Dad that's so thoughtful of you." I say with a smile looking at Henry pointedly.

"I'm not driving that thing."

"Henry, it would make me feel a lot better about you guys driving yourselves around if I knew you were in a much safer car."

"Oh, so this is about you!" Henry huffed before storming into the house.

My heart breaks for my Dad a little bit when I see the hurt in his eyes, "This really is great Dad."

"Thanks Bells." He says as he kisses my head and leads me to the house.

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who gave my story a chance. I honestly didn't really expect anyone to read it and to see that people have was really cool. Anyway, this was chapter one I hope you all liked it, and if you didn't well... yeah... anyway! I'm not sure how often I will be able to update but I promise to try and make it at least once a week.**

**Quote of the day: "Stop getting us wet man!" says the guy already in the water to the guy that splashed him and his friends.**


	3. The Search

**I just realized that the way I phrased some things in the previous chapters where a little odd, so I'm sorry for that. I would also like to say sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes that I make. I don't have a beta and I'm too lazy to**** edit anything**** (and I'm really horrible at spelling and grammar) . That's why Microsoft Word exists in the world (got to love it :P). Anyway! I do not own anything Twilight, just Henry and the plot!**

**Chapter 3** (this really should be chapter 2 but I messed up in the last chapter so I'm just going to go with it)

"I really can't believe we're doing this. Why mister bed would you let me leave your comfortable warmth for the frigid cold of the outdoors?" I say into my pillow the morning of our stupid house search. "Why did I let myself get talked into this?" _Oh, I know why! Because there is nothing better to do in this Podunk town! _**(I've never been to Alaska much less Denali, Alaska, so if I offended you with that 'Podunk town' stuff I'm sorry)**

"Bella, get your butt up! We have to go soon!" Since when is he up before me?

Opening the door I say, "You must really be excited about this trip if I didn't have to drag your lifeless body out of your bed."

"Naw, I'm just glad to be out of the house." I can't really say I'm surprised by this comment. All week Dad has been around a lot more than usual and it has put us both on edge; Henry because he doesn't get along with Dad, and me because Henry's been extra moody and grumpy lately. I never know when he'll explode.

Today is the first day all week that we will be completely Dad free, so, of course, Henry didn't feel the need to inform our Father on the fact that we were going out in the Alaskan wilderness. And why didn't I saw anything you may ask? The answer to that is simple. I didn't think we would actually go.

I grumble and pout my way through the house getting ready, getting stuff I think we'll need, and grabbing a granola bar and thermos for the road.

"You have the scarves right?" Henry asks as I pull out of the drive way in the Avalanche. Henry refuses to drive it but silently agreed that it was the safer choice.

"Of course I have them. Who do you think I am, you?"

"Excuse me! When am I ever forgetful?"

"Really? You want to do this? Well then, what about taking the keys out of the ignition two weeks ago, or my birthday last year, or that time in eighth grade when we…"

"Okay, okay, I get…"

The drive from our house to the group's meeting spot took about thirty minutes. As I pull up we can see everyone gathered about with Mike jumping around. "Looks like we're the lasts ones here" Henry mumbles under his breath.

"What's wrong Mike you gotta' us the potty?" Henry yells with a slightly childish edge around the word _potty_.

"No man I'm just so excited. I really feel like today is the day! I'm finally gonna' get a piece of Denali!" Mike yells as him, Eric, and Tyler high five.

"You guys are disgusting." Lauren sneers while Jessica nods. At least we agree on something.

"What makes you think any of them would want to have anything to do with you?" I ask.

"Oh please Bella, who wouldn't want a piece of this?" Mike says while running his hands down his snow jacketed chest. _Ah, me?_

"Okay guys, we need to get started or else we will run out of time." Angela's boyfriend Ben said. "Does everyone have enough scarves?" Everyone nods. "Okay guys, don't forget to place the scarves within sight of one another, but to also not overuse them; we don't know how far we're going today."

And with that said we we're off. We ended up traveling in two groups. Henry and I we're with Angela, Ben, and Eric, while Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Tyler where in the other group.

We walked around a bit while tying a scarf to a few trees along the way. Holding out the map Eric says "Well guys, it looks like it's another bust this year."

"Did you really expect anything else?" Angela asks.

"A guy can only dream." Eric said with a wistful look on his face when suddenly Ben's phone rings.

"Yeah? Are you sure? Okay we'll be there in a few." Ben then put his phone away and turned to the rest of us. "You'll never believe this but Tyler said they actually found a house."

"Seriously?" Angela asks while placing her hand in Ben's.

"Yup, they want us over there now."

"How can we be sure that Tyler isn't just messing with us?" Henry asks.

"We'll just have to find out when we get there." I say as I follow our little group. I really do not like this situation. Everything about this just sets me on edge.

After almost thirty minutes we finally make it over to the other group. "Took you guys long enough." Mike complained as we approached. "Now we can go explore."

As everyone started towards the house I took a closer look at it. It is a beautiful, two story house with large windows, a round top door, and a room with glass walls on the second floor. Though it didn't have any plants around it, other than the normal forest growth, it seemed to have a life of its own with its wrought iron pieces, and it's over all beautiful design.

"Wait!" I call out. "Doesn't this house seem to be a little too lived in and modern to be your Denali family?"

"She has a point Mike." Henry adds.

"I said they were over a hundred years old not that they lived under a rock." He replied as we made our way over to the back of the house. When we got pretty close to the house a piano could be heard playing.

"So what exactly are you going to do? Walk up there and be like 'Hey guys I'm a big fan or yours. Would you let me bang you?'" Jessica says while rolling her eyes. Poor Jessica, Mike doesn't even realize she has a huge crush on him.

"Well…uh…huh. I guess I never really thought about it before." Suddenly the music stopped.

"Ah, guys? I think I saw a car come up the drive way." Eric said nervously.

"Crap guys, we need to get out of here." Tyler says. With a quick look at each other we all ran over to the forest line.

Once we made it to the tree line I noticed Henry patting himself down, "What's wrong with you?"I asked slightly out of breath.

"I think I dropped my phone over by the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I had it out because I was going to take a picture, but then I noticed all of you running so I followed. I'm going to go over there and look for it."

"Dude, you can't. There's actual people there. You could get in trouble" Eric said.

"What did you expect to be at you're guy's mystery house that you hoped had beautiful women in? A bunch of ghosts? Anyway, I can't get in trouble if they don't catch me." Henry said with a confident wink. Just then I could have sworn I saw a flash of copper go by the back window.

"Henry come back!" When he doesn't turn around I tell the others, "Why don't you guys start heading home. We'll catch up."

I carefully made my way over to my brother and slapped him on the head. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for my phone?"

"I can't believe you would go back to the house that not only has a weird legend surrounding it, but that obviously has people living in it."

"You actually believed that load of crap?"

"I think all myths come from some sort of truth because humans aren't that creative. Did you find your phone yet?"

"Yeah here it is." Just then we both heard a door open and gave each other a wide eyed look. "Oh fu…"

"Let's just get out of here." I whisper as I grab his arm to get him to run. We almost made it to the tree line when I suddenly felt a firm arm wrap around my waist, ripping me away from my brother.

The person pulled my back up against his firm body and sniffed my hair. As the man exhaled I heard him whisper, "Mate."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so happy! This got posted sooner than I thought! Yay me! - Ha ha London Tipton reference :) I had a really hard time writing this because there was just so many things that could have been done so I chose the one that would allow the reader (you guys!) the ability to imagine some of these things your self, just with some help. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**P.S. I've come to realize that my bad grammar and phrasing my annoy some people so if anyone is willing to Beta this story talk to me!**


	4. The One with the Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters**

"Mate," the man whispered against my neck with his cool breath before rubbing his face against it. "Mine."

All I could do was stand there frozen in place and try to breathe. As the strange man held me in place, I could feel my body go into hyper drive. My limbs had that weird cold by warm feeling and I could feel my neck, face, and even ears turn red.

The man then turned me around, and I was finally able to see his face. The first thing I noticed about him was his unusually pale skin, coppery hair, and his gold colored eyes. He had nicely chiseled cheek bones and chin paired with a strong jaw and straight nose. He also had soft looking lips and eye lashes any girl would kill for. Somehow he managed to look like a man and a teen at the same time. Normally this combination would look odd, but he made it look like Adios was standing right in front of you.

His head then snapped up and he growled I was placed behind him faster than I could comprehend. As he crouched down in front of me in what I thought was a protective stance I saw a pixie like girl with short, inky black hair slowly approach us with her arms up in surrender. "I'm just trying to help Edward. She's only human; you could hurt her without meaning to."

The guy apparently named Edward growled a little move and started to back up. Before I knew it he had me over his shoulder and we were moving at a speed I didn't know was possible. Then all of a sudden he stopped and gently placed me on the powder like snow.

He looked at me with a wounded like expression before rubbing his face up against mine. That's when I finally found my voice. "Dude, what's with all the face rubbing?"

He then looked me in the eyes and I realized his once beautiful golden eyes have turned coal black. He looked so young and vulnerable that I didn't even notice my own hand come up to touch his cheek.

"You're so cold." He held onto my hand and leaned into it.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you." He said in a smooth, velvety voice as he breathed me in. _What is he talking about?_ He then took my face between his hands and looked like he was trying to memorize every inch of it. _What's going on? And why aren't I more freaked out?_ That's when he decided to rub his cheek against mine.

"And there you go again with the face rubbing! What's going on?"

"I'm scenting you." _What the crap?_

"You wanna elaborate on that?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you wouldn't understand any of this. I never thought I would find my mate; much less find a human one."

After staring at my face he continued. "I'm sure you have guessed that I am not exactly human."

"Huh, ya don't say. 'Cuz I thought all humans could travel at the speed of light and are as cold as an iceberg."

Giving me an amused smile that lights up his beautiful face he continues. "I am a vampire and you are my mate. When vampires mate we become very possessive; we want everyone to know exactly who our mates belong to, hence the scenting or 'face rubbing' as you phrased it."

_Vampire? Mate? WHAT?_ He gave me a concerned look before grabbing my arms and saying, "Are you alright?"

"Vampires exist?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I would never hurt you, it's practically impossible for me to do so." Turning my head away slightly, I feel myself nod.

"What is a mate?"

Turning my head back towards him, he says "A mate is a vampire's perfect match. Like a soul mate, but it's not like love at first sight. When a vampire finds their mate they instantly know that, that person is their perfect match in every way, but it is up to them to find love. Vampire's, as far as we know, also only get one mate."

"Huh," was all I could say in reply.

Taking my chin in his hand he said, "I realized that I never even introduced myself, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan," I whisper back at him.

"_Bella_"

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

"I am sorry for the way I behaved earlier, that was rude of me. My inner vampire took control the minute I realized you were my mate."

"Inner vampire?"

"Carlisle says that our inner vampire is just our basic instinct personified. Meaning, it's us but just working off of instinct like an animal."

"Who's Carlisle?"

"He's my father. Well, adopted father, of sorts. He created me."

"He created you? When did that happen?"

He looks at me sheepishly before saying "I'm afraid it might upset you."

"Try me."

"I was born in Chicago in 1901. Carlisle found me dying of the Spanish influenza and changed me in 1918, just before I turned 18."

"That's not so bad. I was thinking that you where centuries old. Now, we have a few things to clear up."

"Like what?" He asks while tilting his head to one side and pulling me into his lap.

"Myths! Do you get burned by the sun?"

"No, but due to our enhanced vision, the sunlight can be uncomfortable." **(Yeah, sorry if you liked the whole vampires sparkle thing, but I think it's stupid. So, I'm not using it.)**

"Okay, how about fangs? Do you have the mouth full version or the two fang version?"

"Neither, but our teeth are really sharp."

"Seriously? What a rip off. How about turning into a bat? Can you do that?"

"No, love, we cannot turn into a bat." _Did he just call me love?_

"Well, that sucks. First you don't have fangs and now you can't fly? What can you do?"

"Well, I am a thousand times faster than the average human and stronger too. I'm virtually indestructible and I can read minds."

"Read minds? You can read my mind? That is such an invasion of privacy!" I half yell in panic.

"Calm down love, I can't read your mind."

"Really? Not that I'm not great full, but why not?"

"I'm not sure; I'll have to talk to Carlisle about that."

"You keep mentioning Carlisle, is he the only one in your family?"

"No, there are six others in my family. Esme is Carlisle's mate, and in a way, my adopted mother. She was created by Carlisle a few years after me. Then came my sister Rosalie followed by her mate Emmett. Jasper and Alice found us in the late 1940's **(I made that up because I couldn't find the actual time)**. Alice and Jasper have extra abilities like I do. Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath."

And with that, we entered a long conversation full of introductions and get to know yous** (I know that's not a word, but it sounded right in my head).**

"It's getting late. I should be heading home," and that's when I remembered something, "Oh crap! My brother was with me when you took me! What happened to him? He must be worried about me!"

Standing up and lifting me into his arms Edward said, "Don't worry about it love, he had his own distractions to worry about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. You will see when we get back to the house." He said before taking off.

**Authors Note:**

**This took me longer to write than I thought it was going to, so sorry for that (it was originally suppose to go up on Sunday). I felt like this was a really important chapter because it kind of sets up the whole story, so I wanted to make sure it was good(ish). So, yeah, hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to finding out what Henry's "distraction" was. Any guesses?**

**P.S. Can anyone tell where I got kind of lazy ;p**


	5. The Argument

**Hey! If any of you were wondering why Bella acted so calmly after getting basically kidnapped and learning about vampires, don't worry because I had that all planned. It's because…. well, you can just read the chapter ;p (I'm really sorry this chapter sucks!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight (unfortunately )**

"Why are you slowing down? We can't be there yet." I ask as Edward slows to a walk while still in the middle of nowhere.

"I thought it would be nice to talk a little bit more before we get attacked by my family."

"Oh, well I do have some more questions for you."

"Good ahead."

"I realized while we were, well, really when you were running, that I'm oddly calm and okay with all of this. I mean, inside my head I'm freaking out but the rest of me seems fine with everything. Why is that?"

"That's your instincts kicking in. Your body naturally knows who I am, and that I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Well, that's unusual. I'm just going to nod my head and go with it." I say with a cheeky smile while nodding my head.

"No, really, like vampires, humans have natural instincts that can overpower your mind. Sometimes your mind over analysis's things and ignores what your instinct knows, and it's usually your instinct that is right."

"I'll have to take your word for it," and with that we continued to make our way through the snow hand in hand.

Eventually we made our way to the house. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure…" I said nervously.

"Come on. It won't be too bad; I promise. Besides, your brother is in there."

"Is that really supposed to cheer me up? Who knows how he's going to handle all of this!"

"I have a feeling it won't be as bad as you think," he says with a smile while opening the door.

"Easy for you to say."

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. It was open with a nice flow to it. Off to the side of the main room was a large fire place with several different forms of seating around it with several different insanely beautiful people sitting on them. Joining them was my brother.

"Henry!" I shouted happily as I ran to him. He got up to embrace me, but too quickly for my eyes to see, I was placed behind Edward followed by the sound of a sharp hiss.

"How dare you come near my mate." A woman hissed. Peering around Edward, I saw that she was a beautiful strawberry blond crouched in front of my brother.

"Tanya, it's okay, she's my sister." Henry said in a loving tone with his hand on her shoulder.

"Sister?" She said a little more clam.

"Yeah, sister, you know, the one I was telling you about."

"Oh, right." As she straightened out of her crouch Edward did the same and moved out from in front of me. "I'm sorry my senses got the best of me. Please say you will forgive me." She said as she came towards me.

This time it was Edwards turn to become a little to defensive. A slight hiss passed his lips as I allowed Tanya to hug and said, "I forgive you." _You can let me go now lady. _"So, it looks like we're both mated huh?"

"Would seem so, sis." Henry replied with a giant smile and a hug. "Isn't this great? This must be a dream come true for you."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked while giving me a confused look when I blushed.

"Oh, did she not tell you about her obsession with supernatural books, especially those that have to do with vampires?"

"Thanks a lot bro," I said while Edward gave me a sideways glance.

"Well, on the plus side we can finally be rid of Dad."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean? With vampires as mates we no longer have to depend on Dad, and we can leave. It's not like he will miss us anyway."

"How can you say that? Of course he'll miss us! He's our father!"

" Oh come on Bella! He's almost never home, and he spends even less time with us!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love us."

"Fine, but I'm ready to become a vampire and be done with him."

"You're ready to be a vampire? You didn't even know they existed until an hour ago!"

"Yeah, well, I'm ready now, and don't tell me you aren't. Your favorite show was Buffy the Vampire Slayer and you use to yell at the T.V. whenever a vampire got killed! You named one of you Teddy Bears Mr. Pointy and always make sure he lost against Angel!"

"Yeah well…" I began before Tanya cut me off.

"Who said anything about changing you yet? I love and I'm glad that I have finally found you, but, and I think I speak for both me and Edward when I say, you two are not ready to be changed yet."

"Not ready? What do you mean by that Tan?"

"What I mean hun, is that I don't plan on turning you any time soon. You need to finish school first, and maybe even have a few more human experiences."

**Authors Note:**

**So if any of you are wondering why I decided to pair Henry with Tanya it is because I didn't want Bella to have to eventually give up everyone in her life and Tanya didn't have anyone so I figured I wasn't really messing with anything too much. Also, because I feel like Tanya is a misunderstood character. I don't think she's that bad, and anyway I will never focus on Tanya and Henry because this is a Bella Edward story and I've always hated when people post things as one couples story but then go off to focus on other couples without giving me a warning. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry this was really crapy I really didn't know how to write this chapter. The next one will be planned better, I promise!**

**P.S. Can you tell I'm pissed off at another fanfiction ;p**

**P.S.S. Good job to those who guessed Henry's distraction right! Especially since that wasn't my original plan. Seriously, twilight-saga-lover95, when I saw your review it creeped me out a little because I had just decided to pair Henry and Tanya and then I see you already guessed. It's as if you're psychic (hm… **_**pulls thinking face**_**).**

**Oh! And thank you for reviewing! Don't forget to voice your opinions because it helps me grow as a writer (sort of).**


	6. The Authors Note

Ooops?

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! Life kind of got busy what with it being my senior year with all the nonsense that comes with it (ie. finales, AP tests, prom, graduation...). Then summer came and all of my friends wanted to hang out all the time because we all where going to different colleges. Before I knew it college started up and I got an internship! Somewhere in the middle of all that craziness I decided that since I was so behind on updating that I should just finish the story then post the chapters as I edited them. Good idea huh? Yeah I thought so too, but apparently my laptop didn't think so. I had just finished the story when my laptop decided it no longer wanted to charge. And I know what you're thinking... Are you sure it wasn't just your charger? (That's what the butt head at Best Buy said) It wasn't fun explaining to the guy that my power jack in my seven year old laptop was broken (yeah I know computer stuff too buddy). Unfortunately the cost to fix it wasn't worth it (not to mention that my hard drive started ticking and that sometimes it would turn its self off because it over heated) so I just got a new laptop. My other computer only had about an hour charge left so I had to quickly transfer what I had on my old computer to my new one, and like the idiot I am, I forgot that a good majority of my stuff was already backed up. Everything except my fan fiction stuff, and guess what I forgot to transfer! (face palm)

So... yeah... there's that. But please don't give up hope! I've put in too much effort into this story and it's going to freak'n get done! Not sure when, but it is! With my college work and internship going I can't promise that I'll have updates every week but there should be one at least once a month (I hope, fingers crossed!).

Until next time!

P.S. I've already started the rewriting process and I hope you don't mind if I only really focus on Edward and Bella's relationship. Last time it got really complicated trying to showcase everyone's relationships, and I didn't really like where the story ended.

P.S.S. Don't worry, I'll take this down once the actual chapter is up so it doesn't interrupt the flow of the story.

P.S.S.S. If anyone wants to write something but needs help with ideas, I've got tons that I'll never get to. So if you need an idea person I need a writer! Maybe we can make stories together! (- I worded that really weird, I'm sorry XD)


End file.
